CHILDISH DREAMS
by zanna efron
Summary: second generation wildcats find themselves meeting on the LA Lakers basketball court. will love bloom? or will the first generation wildcats get in the way?
1. TRAILER

**Tessa Montez is the golden girl of East High.**

_shows a gorgeous raven haired girl dancing on the basketball court  
_

**She was vying for the most prestigious drama scholarship on the west coast.**

_tessa and her drama team performing for a board of judges  
_

**And they were lucky enough to make it to the finals.**

_the team jumping up and down screaming excitedly holding the letter.  
_

**And before they knew it, they were off to Los Angeles.**

_the team staring wondrously at the la lakers basketball court  
_

**But her life is about to get spun out of control when she meets him.**

_a crazy haired african american boy comes up behind her as she shoots hoops.  
_

**Does he give her what she always wanted?**

_him leaning into kiss her as she closes her eyes  
_

**Or does he ruin it?**

_tears running down tessa's cheeks  
_

**Can her mother solve everything or will that make things worse?**

_tess crying into her mother's shoulder as she falls to the floor_

_her mother collapsing on the empty laker's gym floor in tears  
_

**Tessa Montez-Bolton  
**

"come on guys, we can work this out!"

**Stephen Danforth**

"she's perfect dad. you just don't get it."

**Hunter Evans**

"i swear if you guys don't shut the fuck up and listen."

**Meghan Cross**

"i…he'd never like someone like me."

**Gabriella Montez**

"stay out of my daughter's life!"

**Troy Bolton**

"it's just…i never imagined her in my life again."

**Taylor McKessie**

"what have you turned my son into?!"

**Chad Danforth**

"dinner…what do you have to give up to enjoy it?"

**Kelsi Cross (nee Neilson)**

"believe in the music, it'll carry you away."

**Also starring:**

Jason Cross

Ryan Evans

Elaine Evans

Sharpay Baylor (nee Evans)

Zeke Baylor

Samuel Baylor

Elle Kensington

**A/N: **okay guys, i've been dreaming about writing this story since i began writing HSM fanfiction. please tell me what you think!! i'll have the first three chapters up soon, but i really want to know what you think because if you guys don't like it...well you know what happens...i lose the will to write...BUT LET ME KNOW PLEASE! and if you have an ideas you might want to throw in, that's totally awesome!! 3 zanna


	2. DRIVE

**DRIVE**

_i've gotta move to find my place _

_i wasn't born for small talk crowds _

_i know what i want and it's not in this town_

_i don't wanna just survive  
i'm gonna hit the road i'm gonna drive_

**ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO**

**FEBURARY 18****TH**** 2027**

**4:24 PM**

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats, get your head in the game!"

Tessa Montez walked out of the gym with a smile on her face. She loved good news. There had never been much good news in her life even though her mother tried to put a positive spin on everything. It wasn't easy growing up with just one parent, but if you asked Tess, she and her mother had the whole relationship down pat. It wasn't easy when you're mother was rarely around because she was the best physical therapist in the nation. When she was younger, her mother didn't travel all that much. She was more like a consultant, but now that it was almost time for Tess to go off to college her mother found that she needed to travel and do her actual therapy so the money wouldn't become short. What her mother doesn't know is that Tess is _so so_ close to getting a full ride to UCLA.

And that is why she was so excited.

She had just talked to Coach Ferris, and she had informed Tess that the head of the MUSICAL MONEY had contacted her. It was a prestigious scholarship program for graduating seniors. It wasn't simply that that they preformed a musical number in front of an audience. The senior vying for the scholarship had to pick the song, stage or choreograph the song and if anything is spoken, and the senior had to the main character or one of the main characters if there were more than one. There were three songs that Tess had been working on, and they were pretty close to perfect. They were written by her Aunt Kelsi back when she was in high school, and each one meant something to Tess even though you wouldn't think so. Right now though, she was hurrying to the chemistry lab because she was late for scholastic decathlon practice. Now, first I want to clear something up. She does not hate being on the scholastic decathlon team. She actually likes it, but it isn't her passion. Really, she just does it to make her mother proud and happy…not that her mother wouldn't be proud or happy if she wasn't on the team. She just wants a part of her mother to live on in her. Tessa has a lot of her father in her and that tends to show more than how much of her mother she has in her. At least to the people who know her father and who exactly her father is. However, her father is not spoken of except on her birthday. It's an odd tradition, but it's her and her mother's tradition. Everyone who knows her family knows not to speak about her father.

"Sorry I'm late," Tess said as she slipped in her seat. It went almost unnoticed. It wasn't like she was not a part of the team. They were teammates and everyone is important to the team. However, these kids look up to her which she doesn't understand. She is happy they understand that she has a lot of obligations.

The meeting wasn't that exciting, so I'll spare you.

"Tessa, could you stay for a moment please?" the teacher asked after she dismissed the rest of the team. Tessa knew what was coming, but she wasn't going to be rude. There was only one reason why this teacher would ask for her to stay behind. Sighing, she got up and walked to the front of the class sitting herself on top of the table only to slide off looking rather sheepish because of the glare coming from the teacher. "You know what I'm going to say don't you Tess?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry Tess, she called me during lunch. It was an emergency in New York…she didn't want to go."

"I know," Tess said looking down shuffling her feet. She knew. But that didn't mean that she liked it.

"How about we go out to dinner? We haven't had a day to catch up in a while?"

"Thanks Auntie Tay, but I think I'll just ask Meghan if I can crash at her house."

Taylor McKessie nodded and watched as her "niece" walked out the door trying to act like she wasn't upset. She had heard about how much Gabriella hated moving around when she was a teenager, but she saw how Tessa acted when her mother left for her business trips. It was just as hard on the young girl. She saw a lot of Tessa's father in her, that was for sure, but unlike most, she saw a lot of Gabriella in Tess too. Ryan and Kelsi saw it too. Truthfully, Taylor was worried that the real reason Gabbie was spending more and more time away from home was because she saw Tessa's father in Tess. She knew the real reason she never settled down was because she was still very much in love with Tessa's father. It hurt Taylor to see her best friend and her daughter in so much pain.

The young brunette made her way to her locker trying to keep herself from sighing dramatically. When she came upon her locker she saw Hunter and Meghan crowded around it. She shook her head knowing what those two were doing. Hunter, being the son of Ryan Evans and the nephew of Sharpay Evan's, he liked giving people the spotlight he thought they deserved, emphasis on 'he thought'. They were, once again, trying to put a large gold star with her name on it on her locker.

"Seriously guys!"

Meghan jumped like a child being caught with her hand in the cookie jar as she tried to hide the star behind her back. Hunter, on the other hand, just turned to look at Tessa not even trying to hide the glue. They were her best friends, but they were two completely different people. Meghan was defiantly her mother's daughter. She was rather shy and quiet except when she's talking about something she's passionate about, then she just goes on and on and her eyes light up and everything. It is so cute. Hunter is a mix of his parents. Like his father, when he is put into a position he becomes determined to do the best he can. He really rises to the occasion. Like his mother, he tends to miss the obvious and always makes things more difficult for him to make things easier for others. Also he doesn't really think things through when he does things.

"How many times do we have to go through this? I don't want that stupid star on my locker!"

"But you _deserve _it Tess!"

"I don't care Hunter," Tess stresses as she yanks the glue out of his hand and walks over to throw it away in the garbage.

"HEY!" Hunter yells after her. She stops and turns around looking at him in that annoyed 'what?' glare. "Uh, that isn't my glue Tess."

Tessa rolls her eyes and walks back over to them shoving the glue into his chest. "Stay away from my locker you two," she said looking back and forth between Hunter and Meghan. Meghan nodded as Hunter muttered a whatever leaning against the locker beside hers. Tessa opened her locker pulling out her bag that she used for her backpack, which had East High colors. She placed her English and Physics book into it before shutting it to find Hunter glaring at her and Meghan staring intently at her feet.

"And here I had good news."

That got their attention.

"What is it?" Meghan asked excitedly. She wasn't on the dance team or a performer, but she got just as enthusiastic as the rest of them when they got good news. A reason was that the musicals and numbers they had been doing lately, and the ones they had picked for MM, were her mother, Kelsi Cross' work. She loved playing things and being involved with things that had to do with her mother.

Hunter was hanging onto Tessa's every word. Even though he was not the perfect friend or boyfriend for that matter, but he was always there for her when she really needed him. He had been there when her mother first announced she was going to be traveling during her daughter's senior year. Though he came from a very wealthy family and knew he'd never have to worry about money for college, he knew that Tessa was seriously stressing about it. He knew this scholarship was the world to her, and he was going to make sure that everyone was perfect for the competition.

"We got the call….we made it to the preliminary's!!"

Immediately Meghan and Tessa were screaming and jumping around excitedly. Hunter just grinned from ear to ear as he watched his two best friends react in an overly girly way. He probably would have done it to if he was a girl. Instead he just grinned until he felt her arms go around his waist in a tight hug. Without realizing he deeply inhaled the smell of her vanilla shampoo she used in her hair. Luckily he stopped before she realized, but it ended all too quickly as she returned to jumping and screaming. He really needed to stop that. There was no use, because there were too many obstacles stopping them from being together. One being the sheer problem he couldn't tell her. The others were things that could be liquidated easily.

"Let's go…Hunter, HUNTER!" That snapped Hunter out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, let's…you guys want to come to mine?"

"How about we go to my house? I've got to pick my stuff so I can stay with Meg."

"Stay with Meg? How much did I miss??"

Tessa rolled her eyes and stared at him giving him another look that she usually gave him. Her facial features were completely relaxed and it looked like she was almost void of emotion, "oh…okay. let's go." Hunter wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the two girls as he lead them out the front door of East High.


	3. UNWRITTEN

**UNWRITTEN**

_no one else, no one else  
can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
live your life with arms wide open  
today is where your book begins_

**ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO**

**FEBURARY 21****st**** 2027**

**3:00 PM**

"As most of you have heard we have made it to the preliminaries," Tessa said pausing for the few stray squeals from the other girls as the rest of the guys just grinned. She took a moment to beam at them as she let her thoughts wonder off to her own thoughts. There were so many things to be done to get ready for the preliminaries that was not far off being on March 1st. While they couldn't change or alter their original number, they could improve it drastically. She knew they did the best they have ever done when they went up against the original panel of twenty judges; however, she knew that they could improve…they had to improve. There was so much potential to their number that they hadn't been able to reach yet. "As I was saying, just because we've made it to the prelims does not mean we can slack off. Practice will be more intense. I want all of you to schedule at least two private practices with Meghan and expect groups practices to be an hour longer. Hunt, you might as well tell your dad you'll be living with me and Meg until after the prelims."

Hunter nodded his head a little too enthusiastically. Tess had to keep from rolling her eyes. He was so obvious. Half the time she wondered if he knew how obvious he was. She knew she just told him that he was being obvious he was just go crazy, completely freaking out asking how long she'd known and all these other things. So she just kept it to herself. It was just easier that way.

"Everyone ready? I want to run it three times perfectly before we leave!"

Two and a half hours later Hunter and Meghan and Tessa watched as the rest of the team trudged exhaustedly out the door. They hadn't realized when she said perfectly, she meant perfectly to her and to Meghan and to Hunter…and it took a lot for them to agree when it came to this. Tessa saw the big picture while Hunter saw the small details and Meghan focused on the artistic side of the performance. Eventually though, it came out perfectly three times for the three seniors.

"What if we make it? What do we do if we make it all the way to LA?"

Tessa and Hunter turned to look at the small voice which came from Meghan simultaneously. She was usually the positive one, even more so than Tessa. It was odd hearing the tone of her voice, so soft and terrified at the same time. Tess focused her gaze on Meg and studied her for a moment before turning back to face the door where everyone walked out of. "Then we'll work harder. We'll strive to be better. We'll win. We're wildcats. It's what we do."

Hunter chuckled deeply as he once again wrapped his arms around the girls leading them to his car, "That's right. We're wildcats." He opened the passenger's side door as Tess gave Meg a little push towards Hunter. Blushing and looking at her feet, Meg climbed into the passenger's seat not looking at Hunter or Meghan. If Hunter was obvious about his crush then there was no description for what Meghan was. She blushes more than anything when around Hunter and avoids the talk of boys and crushes every time anyone brings it up. Tessa had learned over the years to not get in the way of people with crushes.

Tessa slipped into the back seat of his convertible as she let her curly black hair fall onto her shoulders after being pulled into a pony tail all afternoon. She leaned back letting her hair flow in the wind as they drove down the main street towards the upscale houses where the Cross' lived. Tess was the only one who didn't live in a mansion liked house, but she didn't mind. So many times her friends found her house much more homey than theirs , and Tessa liked that better than any typical mansion. After an awkward drop off of Meg who was trying to think of something to say to Hunter besides 'bye', Hunter headed towards Tessa's house. See Meg's house was closes to the school then Tessa's house and Hunter's _estate_ was out towards Lava Springs (which his father owned).

Tessa climbed out of the convertible with her books. As she arrived on her front steps she heard Hunter call for her. She unlocked the door, ready for an escape, before turning around to look at Hunter as she leaned against the door, her hand on the knob.

"Tess, would you…"

"No," she interrupted before he had a chance to finish his sentence. When he opened his mouth to retaliate she opened the door and slipped inside. Once inside and the door closed she leaned against the door sinking down to the floor banging her head against the door. This was not going how she wanted it to. The brunette didn't want to get in the middle of this whole teenage crush thing; yet, here she was seventeen years old herself. It was inevitable, but she was going to put it off as long as she possibly could.

"Tessa? Is that you?"

Tess jumped up. She had no idea that someone else was in her house. Hell she hadn't even noticed another car in her drive way. Peeking out the window she saw that Hunter was gone and there was indeed no other car in the drive way. Sighing she threw her things in a rocking chair by the big bay window in her living room. Yeah, that was why she hated hanging out in the living room at night. It was like being in a bad horror movie, but this girl was a scared-y cat when it came to horror movies of any kind. Truthfully she was avoiding the kitchen. She knew there was no way for her to get upstairs without being seen which is why she didn't even attempt it. If she'd known about her she would have snuck in up the tree and through her balcony. No, her "visitor" had to be sneaky about it.

"Yeah, it's me."

And there she is smiling as she leaned out the kitchen door. "I hope you don't mind, but I let myself in. I thought we could have a nice dinner…I know I'm not your mother or your friend, but I want to spend some time with you…please?"

Damn Aunt Taylor. She was so good at getting a sympathy dinner out of Tess. It came from years of practice, practice that Tessa had no idea about. Tessa nodded mumbling something about working on her homework. Taylor McKessie smiled as she went back into the kitchen. Tessa needed someone in her life, and the fact her best friend and Tessa's mother asked her to keep an eye on Tess was just another reason to stick around. It wasn't that Tessa's mother was afraid of her baby getting into trouble; it was exactly the opposite. She was afraid her baby girl would become withdrawn and loose her happy-go-lucky nature. If she only knew what was going on in her daughter's head these days.

After another hour or so Taylor called Tessa down for dinner, and Tess trudged down the stairs only to be met with the smell of her favorite. She couldn't help but let a little smile graced her lips. Even though she knew her Auntie Tay was trying to butter her up, but hey, she got her favorite meal out of it. The conversation was awkward at first with 'how was school' and such, but then, then Taylor hit the gold mine.

"How's the drama team?"

Tessa's eyes lit up as she started to babble on and on about how the team was improving and how they were so close to going to the finals of the competition they were in. She talked about everything was getting better and how between herself and Hunter and Meghan were helping the team be better than they had ever been before. You have to understand the "drama team" is very different than the drama club, of course you had to be in the drama club to be on the drama team. The drama team was like a mix of musical actresses and actors with dancers. You had to be able to do both even though their numbers and acts were based around a choreographed musical number. It was something that Tessa had dreamed about being the captain of since she had heard about it when she was eight years old and still at East Elementary. Now her dream had come true and she was going to damned if she didn't go down in East High history as the best drama team captain ever who also juggled scholastic decathlon team and the musicals and being co-captain of the girls' basketball team. Too bad no one saw how much stress all these things were actually putting on her.

The good conversation didn't last as long as Taylor would have liked. It was her own fault really.

"How are you and Hunter?"

"What are you insinuating?" Tessa said deadpanned as she set her fork down on her empty plate.

"Well…you guys are always hanging out and well, I just assumed," Taylor said meekly trying to fix what she had started.

"WELL I WISH people would stop assuming. Does no one notice that Meg is there ninety percent of the time too?" she said shoving her chair back and standing abruptly. "I'll be in my room doing my homework."

Taylor watched as Tessa marched up the stairs as she herself laid her fork down and leaned back against her chair sighing. Was her teenager this difficult to handle? She found herself wishing she knew.

**LOS ANGELUS, CALIFORNIA**

**FEBURARY 21****st**** 2027**

**6:47 PM**

Sharpay Baylor was situated in her mostly pink office as she looked over the lists of teams that made it to the preliminaries of MUSICAL MONEY which was a scholarship that she had taken over two years ago after she formally retired from Broadway to teach up and coming young actors and actresses. Immediately she was curious when she came across the East High team. It had been a while since she'd been back to East, but she defiantly didn't remember them having a drama team. Apparently things have changed. As usual she let her curiosity get the better of her as she looked over the list of their dancers…and then she comes to the co-captains and captain.

"WHO THE FUCK IS TESSA MONTEZ-BOLTON?!"

Instantly she picked up her fuzzy pink phone dialing her husband's cell phone number. Someone had been keeping secrets, and she was determined to find out who it was.

* * *

**DISCLAMIER: ** I don't own Drive from the first chapter, it's Vanessa Hudgens' even though it is my personal theme song. I don't own Unwritten and I of course don't own HSM or anything related. I only own the new characters and I don't even own their last names, and of course the plot is completely mine.

**A/N: **Okay, I didn't leave an author's note last time, but I will from now on…cause I'm actually writing this during classes, but shhhh. So I hope you guys like it, and I should have the next chapter updated on Thursday. Please tell me what you think hate it or love it, please press that little purple button…I'd love you forever!


	4. BULLSEYE

BULLSEYE

**BULLSEYE**

_everybody's trying to get to me  
every guy is all for the kill_

_i'm the type of girl worth pursuing  
but i won't be caught standing still_

**ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO**

**FEBURARY 22****st**** 2027**

**8:00 AM**

Tessa had purposely waited to come out of her bedroom this morning until she was sure Taylor had left already. She hadn't come out of her room after dinner either, even when Taylor had tried to get her to come down for some dessert. She just didn't want to deal with annoying apologies. They would just end up making her even more annoyed and would probably end up in her blowing up again. She was just so sick of Taylor trying to get her to forget the fact that her mother wasn't here. It wasn't like her mother was never there, and she was sick of people (who knew anyway) acting like she needed someone to watch over her and make her feel better. She got the picture, so drop it.

After she made it to school she avoided Hunter as well because she didn't want to feel the awkwardness between them either. It wasn't the first time he tried to ask, but no matter who many times she shut the question down it was still awkward. The worst part was her first two classes were with him and just him. Meghan the dumb butt had to take the easy way out and not take all AP classes like she and Hunter had done.

Walking into AP Government she slipped in and instead of sitting at her regular seat by Hunter and the door she sat by the window. Much to her dismay, Logan Hoth sat down beside her; he was almost as bad to sit by as Hunter. Logan was the captain of the guys' basketball team, and he was cockier than any other captain had ever been in the history of East High. The only reason he got into an AP class was because he had the smarter underclassmen write his essays and do his homework, not to mention he'd perfected cheating on tests…stupid asshole.

"Hey good lookin'."

Did I mention he's had his eye on our girl Tessa since they were freshman?

"Leave me alone Logan…I'm not in the mood."

Tess ignored the smirk on his face as she looked back out the window, but she defiantly felt his presence in her personal bubble. Then she felt him breathing on her ear, and the brunette couldn't help but shiver. It was not a good shiver despite what Logan thought. "Really? And here I thought you'd be in a _celebrating _mood after I heard your little team made it to preliminaries."

"I'm in the celebrating mood, but not to celebrate with you," she said shoving him back towards his chair just as the teacher walked through the door which hindered whatever his retaliation. It drove her crazy how he took every chance he got. It seemed like it was even worse or he tried harder and more frequently when she was in a bad mood, and no it wasn't just her.

The teacher droned on for his allotted fifty five minutes. Tessa paid close attention to the teacher and took extensive notes like always. You by now have guessed that she isn't your typical jock. She was defiantly both her parents children. Basketball and theater and schoolwork all were even in her mind, so whatever passion and time she put into one, she had to put into all three. It was during naming the senators of their state that she got hit in the side of the arm by a ball of paper. Quickly she leaned over and picked it up, unballing it carefully and read it, even though she was pretty sure she knew what it said.

_Tess, please talk to me._

_I promise I won't ask again!!_

_-Hunter_

Sighing she shoved the paper into her purse, not bothering to write back, and instead she went back to taking her notes. Finally that fifty five minutes and the teacher was cut off by the loud annoying dinging of the bell. Tessa got up quickly and made her way to where Hunter was stationed, "let's go get Meg for AP English."

Hunter's smile could be seen from ten miles away when Tessa talked to him. She just looked annoyed at his excitement; however, she still let him wrap his arm around her shoulders and lead her to where Meghan was waiting. Meg was leaning against the wall smiling softly and knowingly at them. Tessa figured her morning was spent reassuring Hunter that Tess would end up talking to him by the end of the day, and the rest of the day was spent like a regular day. What they didn't realize was the rest of the school was talking about how Tess had shunned the two that morning. Their obliviousness was what made their friendship such a good one. None of the three saw how others were trying to ruin their friendship. They were determined to not to let the ninth grade repeat itself.

At three o'clock the music in the gym blasted out of nowhere and the drama team practice began. It wasn't a perfect practice, but practice was a practice no matter what. Hunter had to leave at four thirty because his father was coming home from New York City, and you did not miss Ryan Evans homecoming. Meghan got a mysterious call and ran out to take it...so Tessa told the drama team to take five. She was climbing the steps of the bleachers when Meg came bursting into the gym, searching for her best friend.

Her mother had just given her the worst news since she was told that boys don't like the quiet conservative girls like herself. She had to let Tessa know about this. This was huge, and it was going to change their theme. The current theme (First Generation) was about their parents and their friends, was not a good idea. She prayed that Tess would take this into consideration. It was bad when their theme could ruin their chances before they even took the floor. She hurried up the bleachers to the brunette who was looking at her curiously.

"What's wrong Meg?"

The dirty blonde twisted a piece of her hair looking at her feet, "I, well I just got a call from my mother. She found out about who would be judging once we get to Los Angeles."

"Who?!" Tessa asked excitedly. Her mind was thinking this could be their big break. This could put them at the top and give them the edge they need.

"Well there's Stephan Tillman, the dean of UCLA theater department," she saw that one coming. I mean who else would be better to pick who was perfect for the UCLA musical theater department than the dean. "And there's BJ Elders, the editor of Theater Today." Okay, that was a surprise, but not that much. There had to be someone to do with the written aspect of theater, but she was expecting someone like a playwright or something. "And a retired broadway star…who's actually in charge of the whole MUSICAL MONEY scholarship program…"

What's with the trailing off? Seriously! "And that is…"

"Sharpay Evans."

Tessa eyes got as round as saucers. This was not good, not good at all. Either she could love them or hate them, and it didn't matter how good they were…her opinion was probably already made. "You mean Hunter's aunt right? The woman who tried to ruin my mother and father's relationship in high school? The woman who never came to anything dealing with Hunter or Uncle Ryan since she became famous?"

"Yes…her."

Again, this was not good.

**LOS ANGELUS, CALIFORNIA**

**FEBURARY 22****st**** 2027**

**4: 58 PM**

Zeke looked up as his wife burst through the front door of their town house. She had been on a rampage since she read about that girl from East High, and there was nothing he could do to calm her down. The only thing he had been able to keep her from doing was confronting Troy about the whole thing. If he hadn't said anything to any of them about him having a daughter then he didn't have one, or at least didn't know about her. However, he had never been especially close to Gabriella like some of their friends were, but he still didn't see her keeping a secret like this from Troy. He just kept telling her it was a coincidence. Did she listen? Of course not. He knew her well enough that she wasn't going to stop until she knew the poor girls linage.

"I don't care!! I want to know exactly who that girl is! Who is her mother? Her father? What does she look like?!" the blonde screamed into the phone trying to get whoever the poor soul on the other side of the line to cooperate which it seemed like they weren't doing anything to cooperate. "You know what?! Fuck you, I'll figure it out myself!"

Turning to her husband with a dead serious face, he was ready for the worst or some crazy idea that popped into her head, "We're going to Albuquerque."

Zeke sighed pulling her into his lap which caused her to squirm so she was upright and fix her hair. "Babe, we aren't going to Albuquerque," he said causing her to open her mouth which he immediately closed with his fingers, "What about Sam? He can't stay here alone, not after last time, and he can't miss school."

Sharpay wasn't about to back down as she sighed dramatically and threw her arms around his neck. She began to play with the ends of his hair as she looked at him with a pouty look. "But baby!!" she said leaning over to kiss his neck with butterfly kisses. Luckily enough, Zeke was used to her antics after being with her for so long. It was going to take a lot more than that to get him to change his mind. "No Pay," as soon as those words came out of his lips the blonde pulled away and tried to get away but Zeke's arms were already wrapped around her waist tightly. "Look, if they are as good as you've heard they were then they'll make it here and you can confront and question this Tessa girl all you want okay."

She was still not completely happy, but it was enough to make her stop trying to escape his grasp. "Okay," she sighed leaning in to kiss him gently, but it soon turned into a very heated kiss. His large calloused hands moved her waist so she was laying on the couch and he was laying on top of her gently pushing his pelvis into hers. Her hands weren't idle as they ran up under his shirt to the still well muscled abs and pecks. Sharpay purred at the feeling under her fingers. They hadn't had alone time in a long time, and this wasn't going to be their big break.

"Mom! Dad! That's gross!! What if I brought home friends?!" Sharpay and Zeke pulled away to see their son Samuel Baylor standing in the door way to the living room with a disgusted look on his face. "God, why can't I have normal parents?!"

**DISCLAMIER: ** I don't own Bullseye by Aly and AJ, and I still don't own HSM or anything related. I'd love to own Zac Efron though...hmmmmm…okay done fantasizing.

**A/N: **So sorry that I didn't get this up earlier like I said I would!! I had a communications midterm that took over my week! Now, I really hate to do this, but I don't know if you people like this story or not…so if you do please please please press that pretty purple button, because my next chapter isn't going up until I get at least **3** reviews!! I love all of you who do read the story and I want to know if you like it or hate it or want something to happen!


End file.
